Final Fantasy VIII weapons
Gunblades Difficult to manage well and requiring a lot of skill. These weapons belong to Squall and Seifer. Blaster Edges Wrist mounted ranged weapons. Rinoa's preferred form of defense. Pinwheel Cost: 100G A weapon that can be used from a distance and have many advantages. The Pinwheel is one of the more basic projectile weapons. An excerpt of this model is mentioned in the April Issue of Weapons Monthly Magazine. Items Required: *M-stone Piece x3 Valkyrie Cost: 200G Valkyrie is a projectile weapon that can fly straight at the enemy using its stabilizing fins. The blade is extremely deadly. An excerpt of this model is mentioned in the May Issue of Weapons Monthly Magazine. Items Required: *Shear Feather x1 *Magic Stone x1 Rising Sun Cost: 400G The Rising Sun is similar to a circular saw. It is made by upgrading the Pinwheel. It is capable of slicing into enemies like a spinning saw and dealing a devastating blow. An excerpt of this model is mentioned in the July Issue of Weapons Monthly Magazine. Items Required: *Saw Blade x1 *Screw x8 Cardinal Cost: 800G The Cardinal is the latest line of projectile weapons. The wide fins provide more stability and accuracy compared to the Valkyrie. Its greater accuracy cause more damage. An excerpt of this model is mentioned in the August Issue of Weapons Monthly Magazine. Items Required: *Cockatrice Pinion x1 *Mesmerize Blade x1 *Sharp Spike x1 Shooting Star Cost: 1,000G Now this is the finest weapon the Shooting Star. Don't let the angel wing motif fool you. Its a deadly weapon. An excerpt of this model is mentioned in the 1st Issue of Weapons Monthly Magazine. Items Required: *Windmill x2 *Regen Ring x1 *Force Armlet x1 *Energy Crystal x2 Gloves Blunt and to the point. Zell's area of expertise. Metal Knuckle Cost: 100G A punch can be a deadly weapon, but it can be made even more effective by wearing these, the Metal Knuckle. These gloves are widely used. An excerpt of this model is mentioned in the March Issue of Weapons Monthly Magazine. Items Required: *Fish Fin x1 *M-Stone Piece x4 Maverick Cost: 200G With the Maverick, the combatant can deliver direct punching blows to the enemy. The gloves are made of black leather and have metal plates on the knuckles. An excerpt of this model is mentioned in the April Issue of Weapons Monthly Magazine. Items Required: *Dragon Fin x1 *Spider Web x1 Gauntlet Cost: 400G The Gauntlet is covered with layers of steel. It is a fighting glove for delivering heavy rather than smooth blows. An excerpt of this model is mentioned in the June Issue of Weapons Monthly Magazine. Items Required: *Dragon Skin x1 *Fury Fragment x1 Ehrgeiz Cost: 800G Ehrgeiz is the most powerful fighting glove. It allows the wearer to deliver optimal hits based on his or her abilities. An excerpt of this model is mentioned in the August Issue of Weapons Monthly Magazine. Items Required: *Adamantine x1 *Dragon Skin x4 *Fury Fragment x1 Whips The artful and precise weapon of Quistis. Chain Whip Cost: 100G Whips are effective against enemy's that are close or far away. This Chain Whip has a simple design, but is very reliable in battle. An excerpt of this model is mentioned in the March Issue of Weapons Monthly Magazine. Items Required: *M-Stone Piece x2 *Spider Web x1 Slaying Tail Cost: 200G This whip, the Slaying Tail, is known for its tremendous speed and power. It is named after Sleipner, the horse of the legendary GF Odin. An excerpt of this model is mentioned in the May Issue of Weapons Monthly Magazine. Items Required: *Magic Stone x2 *Sharp Spike x1 Red Scorpion Cost: 400G The Red Scorpion is a unique whip made of rare materials. Its strength comes from the Dragon Skin, while its flexibility comes from the Ochu Tentacle. An excerpt of this model is mentioned in the June Issue of Weapons Monthly Magazine. Items Required: *Ochu Tentacle x2 *Dragon Skin x2 Save the Queen Cost: 800G Save the Queen is the most powerful whip in the world. It is made with Malboro's Tentacle which are the most ideal material for making whips. An excerpt of this model is mentioned in the August Issue of Weapons Monthly Magazine. Items Required: *Malboro Tentacle x2 *Sharp Spike x4 *Energy Crystal x4 Nunchaku Selphie's preferred weapon. Flail Cost: 100G Even a weakling can cause serious damage with this type of Nunchaku but they're also hard to use. This Flail has long been a favorite for beginners. An excerpt of this model is mentioned in the March Issue of Weapons Monthly Magazine. Items Required: *M-Stone Piece x2 *Bomb Fragment x1 Morning Star Cost: 200G The end of the Morning Star were equipped spike metal balls to cause more damage. It is a plain weapon, similar to Nunchaku, but it is fairly effective. An excerpt of this model is mentioned in the June Issue of Weapons Monthly Magazine. Items Required: *Steel Orb x2 *Sharp Spike x2 Crescent Wish Cost: 400G The Crescent Wish is an extreme powerful weapon. Some rare items are required to forge the weapon. An excerpt of this model is mentioned in the July Issue of Weapons Monthly Magazine. Items Required: *Inferno Fang x1 *Life Ring x1 *Sharp Spike x4 Strange Vision Cost: 800G This Strange Vision is famous for its ability to hit a target with perfect accuracy. Its also famous for its rarity. An excerpt of this model is mentioned in the 1st Issue of Weapons Monthly Magazine. Items Required: *Adamantine x1 *Star Fragment x3 *Curse Spike x2 Shotguns Irvine's weapon of choice as an accomplished sniper. Valiant Cost: 100G Guns have the advantages of range, but damage is less compared to swords. The Valiant uses powerful bullets to cause damage comparable to swords. An excerpt of this model is mentioned in the April Issue of Weapons Monthly Magazine. Items Required: *Steel Pipe x1 *Screw x4 Ulysses Cost: 200G The Ulysses lacks style, but is a quality rifle with tremendous fire power. The inelegant design was necessary to absorb the powerful recoil after firing. An excerpt of this model is mentioned in the May Issue of Weapons Monthly Magazine. Items Required: *Steel Pipe x1 *Bomb Fragment x1 *Screw x2 Bismarck Cost: 400G Contrary to the Ulysses, the Bismarck has a sleek look. The rifle is very handy and light, but in turn requires more physical strength and energy to handle its powerful recoil. An excerpt of this model is mentioned in the July Issue of Weapons Monthly Magazine. Items Required: *Steel pipe x2 *Dynamo Stone x4 *Screw x8 Exeter Cost: 800G Exeter comes to mind when considering high powered guns. Despite its simple design, it's a fine weapon made of many rare materials. An excerpt of this model is mentioned in the 1st Issue of Weapons Monthly Magazine. Items Required: *Dino Bone x2 *Moon Stone x1 *Star Fragment x2 *Screw x18 Other Weapons Pole Cost: N/A The Pole is Raijin's battle staff that he wields to enforce Seifer's will. Items Required: N/A Missile Blade Cost: N/A The Missile Blade is Fujin's weapon of choice. A chakram-like weapon similar in appearance to Rinoa's Rising Sun, but while Rinoa fires her weapon from a wrist launcher Fujin throws hers from her hand. Items Required: N/A Machine Gun Cost: N/A This weapon is used by Laguna Loire. He strikes his enemy with a couple shots from this fast acting weapon. Items Required: N/A Katal Cost: N/A This weapon is used by Kiros. Its actual name is Katar and are short punching swords with the blade placed above the user's knuckles. Items Required: N/A Harpoon Cost: N/A This weapon is used by Ward. It is a heavy weapon, which is used to strike maximum damage. Items Required: N/A Blizzard Palm Atk Power: 0 Accuracy: 104% Cost: Cannot be remodeled Sorceress Edea Kramer's magical weapon. She uses it to send a blast of magical force at her enemy, damaging them. It is also known as the Astral, or Telekinetic, Punch. FF 08 category: Final Fantasy VIII Category:Final Fantasy VIII items